


Tease Me And I'll Love It

by OwenToDawn



Series: Building Up Slowly [2]
Category: Block B, FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Jiho has been stressed lately, his hands and fingers in too many pots, immersing himself in everything that it takes to produce an album for mass production and consumption on his own. Hyoseob can’t help with that. But he can do this. He can create a space where the only thing Jiho has to do is worry about doing exactly what Hyoseob tells him.
Relationships: Shin Hyoseob | Crush/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Building Up Slowly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Tease Me And I'll Love It

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short scene I had in my head in the same 'verse as the one where Hyoseob and Jiho fall in love because of how often Hyoseob praises and takes care of him and one thing led to another and here we are with a second series haha. I might play around more with these two. I also have plans for the other like 'universe' I made with all of Fanxy Child in a relationship. I have too many ideas. 
> 
> Comments are loved!
> 
> Title from I Love It by Dean feat. Dok2 cuz this song is great to write smut to

Now featuring gorgeous [fan art!](https://twitter.com/levysmi73308330/status/1225175474743037952/photo/1)

Jiho shivers as Hyoseob runs his fingers down his spine before placing his hands back on the keyboard and continuing to type up his email to the venue managers about the arrangements he needs. A puff of air from Jiho’s shaky exhale tickles his neck. He smiles when it’s followed by an incoherent noise of pleasured discomfort as Jiho shakes form the struggle of not moving or clenching down around Hyoseob’s cock.

Hyoseob put him in his lap nearly forty minutes ago while he worked on tour organizing. It was one of his favorite ways to drag Jiho deep down into the syrupy slow mindset that subspace always created for him. Sometimes he put Jiho on his knees instead and made him hold Hyoseob’s soft cock in his mouth until he’d drooled all over his own chin and neck, eyes hazy and unfocused. But he’d wanted Jiho close, so he’d settled for having Jiho warm his cock with his ass instead.

Jiho isn’t scared of subspace now the way he was at the start of their relationship. It had started with praise. Hyoseob hadn’t meant for it to get that serious, but the first time he called Jiho a good boy in bed, Jiho had come untouched and then burst into tears. It had been enough to freak them both out, but after some research and a long conversation with Hyuk (who had also offered a practical demonstration with way too much enthusiasm that they’d both turned down), they found their rhythm with each other.

And Jiho has been stressed lately, his hands and fingers in too many pots, immersing himself in everything that it takes to produce an album for mass production and consumption on his own. Hyoseob can’t help with that. But he can do this. He can create a space where the only thing Jiho has to do is worry about doing exactly what Hyoseob tells him.

“Fuuuck…” The word slurs out against Hyoseob’s neck and Jiho’s hips twitch.

“What was that?” Hyoseob asks. He sits send on the email and then opens up his iTunes library. Most of his real business for the night is taken care of, but he’s not quite ready to move on with Jiho yet.

“Please…” A sniffle, a gasp, the feeling of fingers tangling in the ends of Hyoseob’s hair. “Just a little?”

Hyoseob sighs, letting a little bit of faux disappointment slip through. “You can’t hold on a little longer?”

Jiho’s voice cracks on a mumble of Hyoseob’s name and his whole body trembles in Hyoseob’s arms, bare and naked while Hyoseob still has most his clothes on. Hyoseob likes the contrast. He knows Jiho does too. Hyoseob starts organizing his playlists, feigning disinterest.

“Hyoseob?”

“Shh, be a good boy.”

Another tremble, and it takes all of Hyoseob’s concentration not to groan at the way Jiho clenches down around his cock and then begins to cry. He’s not sad or upset – Hyoseob knows that. He just wants to drive Jiho to a point where he’s so overwhelmed that crying is all he can do. That’s the goal.

It’s a tricky line to walk for him emotionally. He doesn’t like seeing Jiho cry. There’s something to the running joke about him being the most sensitive man in the country after all. His instinct when he sees his friends in pain is to fix it, and that’s even more true when it comes to Jiho, but crying is part of the fixing. He just has to see it through. Jiho trusts him to see it through properly.

He finishes making a playlist before Jiho gets overwhelmed again. He’s not even sure Jiho’s aware of it. Hyoseob wraps a steadying arm around Jiho’s lower back as he begins to move up and down on Hyoseob’s cock, quiet noises of enjoyment spilling out of him as he does so. Hyoseob lets it go without stopping him. Partly because it feels good and partly because of the soft noises Jiho makes against his throat as he rolls his hips and clenches down rhythmically around Hyoseob’s dick. There’s a spot on Hyoseob’s shirt that’s starting to become wet from the steady pre-come dripping out of Jiho’s cock.

“That feel good?” Hyoseob asks.

Jiho freezes, Hyoseob’s voice pulling him out of whatever instinctive head space he had been in. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay,” Hyoseob says, running his hand up and down Jiho’s back again. “You’re being really good for me, baby, I promise.”

Jiho relaxes back into him, nose rubbing against the side of his neck. “Can I keep going?”

“Yeah, I’m done now, go ahead,” Hyoseob says.

Jiho’s hands fall to grab at his shoulders, grounding himself before pushing himself up and digging his knees into the plush leather of Hyoseob’s office chair as he begins to ride him. His face is blotchy with the red of his blushing and his tears, but Hyoseob thinks he looks gorgeous like that. He likes to see Jiho stripped of everything but the need to make himself feel good.

Hyoseob leans forward to grab the lube off the desk, encouraging Jiho to get off his dick long enough for him to apply more lube before he grabs Jiho’s hips with his hands and brings him back down. His pants are going to be ruined from the mess they’re making. It’d be better to stop so Hyoseob could take his clothes off, but he’s pretty sure Jiho wouldn’t be able to take any more delays, no matter how well-intentioned he was.

As it is, pretty little moans and gasps spill from Jiho’s lips as he rolls his hips and then bounces up and down, eyes unfocused and dazed even as he stares at Hyoseob. His cock slaps up against his stomach and when Hyoseob takes it in hand, Jiho goes still, choking on his own breath. Hyoseob smiles and kisses Jiho’s slack mouth, biting at his lower lip. Jiho keens and then bounces faster, down onto Hyoseob’s cock and then up into his hand.

“That’s good, just like that,” Hyoseob says, pressing kisses to Jiho’s jaw. “You were so good for me all afternoon, you can have whatever you want now.”

“Want you…Seob…want you,” Jiho gasps out. “I can’t…”

Before Hyoseob asks what Jiho can’t do, he gets his answer by Jiho sitting down hard, thighs trembling and shaking as he tries to move again. He lets out a helpless and frustrated noise. It’d be cute, if Hyoseob weren’t so worried about Jiho becoming _too_ frustrated when he was so far down in subspace.

“It’s okay, I got you, come on…”

Jiho makes a noise of protest as Hyoseob eases him up and off of him, but doesn’t resist as Hyoseob helps him off the chair and then pushes him in the direction of his couch. Hyoseob takes the opportunity to take off his jeans and the jacket he’d been wearing over his otherwise bare chest before joining Jiho on the couch with the bottle of lube in hand. Jiho’s eyes are closed, head slipped to the side. Hyoseob parts his legs and slicks up his cock before getting one knee braced on the couch and lining himself up.

He doesn’t push in though, instead just rubbing the tip of his cock along Jiho’s hole. He knows sometimes when he’s this deep, Jiho has a hard time keeping his eyes open and verbalizing, but he doesn’t like fucking him unless he can be sure Jiho is with him. Really with him. It freaks him out sometimes, the way Jiho can go limp and wordless, and while he’s happy to give Jiho a reprieve from thinking he has to keep in mind his own limits too.

“Come on baby, open your eyes for me. Be good and look up at me,” he says, pressing the tip of his cock inside. Jiho opens for him easy, slick and wet and hot. Hyoseob presses in, hooking Jiho’s knee over his arm as he leans down and presses his lips to Jiho’s chin. “Be a good boy for me.”

Jiho’s breath stutters and his eyes flutter open before going wide as Hyoseob begins to fuck him. He likes having Jiho shaking and whimpering in his lap. But he likes being able to fuck him like this even more, likes being able to really give it to him hard the way he likes. Maybe Jiho is a bit of a pillow princess. It’s hard to know how much of it is wanting Hyoseob to do the work and how much of it is just him being overwhelmed by how good he feels.

“Yeah, just like that, you take my dick so well Jiho, you’re so good for me,” Hyoseob mumbles between his own pants and gasps.

“Good?” Jiho asks, eyes focusing again as he stares up at Hyoseob.

Hyoseob rolls his hips, bending down just enough to get the perfect angle to drive the head of his cock up against Jiho’s prostate. He watches as Jiho’s eyes roll and his mouth drops open, then kisses his slack lips and fucks his tongue inside his mouth to taste the way Jiho moans. His leg shakes from keeping the angle just right, so he gives another few thrusts before stopping.

He pushes Jiho enough that he can get his other leg up on the couch and then hauls Jiho back as he sits back on his heels, fucking up into him with short but fast thrusts that have Jiho whining out his name as he tosses his head. His skin is slick with sweat and Hyoseob takes a moment to let his eyes trail over his tattoos and muscles and down to his cock which is flushed so dark that he knows just what Jiho will sound like if he wraps his hand around it.

But not yet. That comes later.

“Sat on my lap so pretty and quiet while I worked, Jiho, and now you’re being good for me here too. Just letting yourself be the warm space I can fuck,” Hyoseob says, leaning back down so he can press the words into Jiho’s neck with soft kisses. “But that’s not all you are. You’re so much more than that.”

Because he knows the way a little bit of humiliation can drive Jiho wild, but he can’t stomach the thought of Jiho thinking for even a moment that he’s not the most important person in the world to him. He’s a sap – he can own up to that.

One of Jiho’s hands comes up to grab at the back of his neck, but his grip is too loose, so instead it flops back down on the couch. Hyoseob smiles against his neck and laces their fingers together. Jiho sighs and ducks his head down to kiss at Hyoseob’s forehead before rolling his hips up enough to rub his cock along Hyoseob’s stomach.

“Yeah?” Hyoseob laughs against his neck and then pushes himself up enough that he can bring their lips together and start fucking into him a little faster. “You want me to touch you?”

Jiho nods even as he tries to keep kissing him. “Was good…I was good…”

Hyoseob pulls back so he can look at him better, chest feeling warm from the affection he feels when Jiho stares up at him so open and trusting. “Yeah, babe, you’re so good, I promise.”

He slides his hand down and wraps it around Jiho’s cock, huffing out another laugh at the way Jiho’s back arches and his eyes squeeze tight. He clenches down hard enough on Hyoseob’s cock, for a moment Hyoseob thinks that’s it for him, but then all at once Jiho goes loose and limp back on the couch. His breath comes in harsh pants and he nearly screams when Hyoseob squeezes the tip of his cock on the upstroke.

"That’s good, come on, you can come, be good for me baby,” Hyoseob says, grinding in deep and then shifting his other hand down to let his fingers toy with the space Jiho is stretched open around him.

Jiho groans and Hyoseob watches as his eyes roll back again as he comes all over his stomach, up to his chest and almost to his neck. He keeps pumping him, barely able to keep his thoughts straight from the way Jiho milks his cock as he rides out his orgasm, every inch of him shivering and trembling. Tears roll down the sides of his face and disappear into his hand as he stutters out Hyoseob’s name.

Hyoseob swallows hard and tries not to move, desperate not to overstimulate Jiho and make him cry from something bad. He lets go of Jiho’s cock as his breathing evens out and his eyes flutter back open. Already, they look clearer than they have for the last hour. Jiho always come back up fast once he comes.

"Good job,” Hyoseob says, voice rough from the effort of not moving. His own arousal thrums through his veins but he doesn’t dare move until he knows what Jiho wants. “You did so good for me.”

“Damn straight I did,” Jiho says. “You can keep going.”

“You sure?” Hyoseob asks.

Jiho nods and reaches up to pull Hyoseob down for a kiss. Hyoseob gives in easy, fucking into Jiho with slow but deep thrusts the way he prefers. Jiho sucks at his tongue and then sighs against his lips. Each kiss seems to bring Jiho back further and further into awareness and before long, he’s clenching down on Hyoseob’s dick in the same rhythm Hyoseob fucks into him.

"So good to me,” Hyoseob says, threading his fingers through Jiho’s hair.

He wants to say more, but his orgasm sneaks up on him fast, the arousal in his gut suddenly snapping and he moans into Jiho’s jaw as he comes, hips twitching forward as he does so. Jiho pets his hair as Hyoseob collapses down on him, panting. For a long few moments, neither of them move, letting their sweat and various fluids go dry in a way that’s going to be gross and disgusting in a bit but both of them are too drained to move.

“How that that?” Hyoseob asks.

“Perfect,” Jiho says, voice sounding a little bit distant again. “Still floating a little bit. It was a lot, spending that much time with your dick in me but not able to do anything about it.”

Hyoseob snorts and bites at Jiho’s neck in a light nip. “Poor baby.”

“It was good though,” Jiho says. “Really good. Don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t too nice?”

Jiho grabs at Hyoseob’s neck and jaw with uncoordinated fingers, tucking Hyoseob’s face up out of his neck so they can look at each other. “I like you nice. I don’t mind a little mean sometimes too, but you being nice is what I like the most.”

The words are comforting to hear. He knows he can’t give Jiho everything he wants, but they’ve been able to find a good compromise. The reassurance helps.

“We need to make it to the bathroom,” he says after another moment. “I knew doing this in my office was a bad idea.”

“Carry me,” Jiho says with a laugh. “I don’t think I can move, in fact, I don’t think I need to worry about leg day this week.”

Hyoseob snorts and shoves his face harder into Jiho’s neck as he tries to regain his composure. “Alright, come on. Up.”

Neither of them move. Another minute or two can’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at the same username if you want


End file.
